The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating wind turbines and, more particularly, to detecting anomalies within the wind turbines.
Wind turbines utilize sensors to monitor wind turbine performance and wind turbine components during operation. When a sensor within the wind turbine malfunctions or measures an operating condition outside of predefined limits, an error message or fault condition is produced. Often, the fault condition requires that the wind turbine be shut down, inspected, and reset to clear the fault condition. This downtime prevents the wind turbine from producing any energy. Accordingly, a method for predicting possible fault conditions is needed.